1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc player for playing a disc such as a digital audio disc, video disc, or the like, which is provided with a manual search function for music selection.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a disc player can perform in a manual search mode in which the playing operation and jumping operation are alternately executed as long as a manual search command is generated by manual switch operation whereby a user can search for a desired program in a disc mounted therein. Each playing operation during the manual search continues for a short period, for instance, about a few seconds. The reproducing level during each playing operation during the manual search is set at such a reduced level that the content of a program can only be approximately discriminated since the sound quality is not always good during such operation.
In the conventional disc player, the reproduced sound level is reduced during the manual search mode to a level lower than, and is determined from, the reproduced sound level present when the manual search command is manually initiated by means of, for example, a keyboard.
However, it has been a problem that the reproduced sound level during the manual search mode becomes too low to listen to the reproduced sound, when the reproduced sound level is relatively low upon the initiation of the manual, search command.